The Strange Events in the Lives of the X Men
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: Logan gazed at the fire for a moment without answering. Suddenly, he grinned. "Mind if I help?"  Emma stared at him. "Your jokes are not appreciated, Wolverine."
1. Chapter 1: Flames

Author's Note: Ok, so I had this weird idea. This all exists in a Middle verse somewhere between X Men Evolution and Wolverine and the X Men. However, most of these take place in the Wolverine and the X Men universe, but I might occasionally cross over. Some will feature my original character, Isaac. For more information on him, look to the soon to be updated version of my story The Sinister Truth Version 2.0. This first one is a "what if" Emma came back to life after she died and Jean and Scott were back together. A little out of character, but, that's what fanfiction is for.

Flames climbed quickly up the crumpling paper, devouring the stack of newspapers. The headline was barely visible, but a picture of the X Men on the front amidst several ruined buildings was still able to be seen. At the forefront was an easily recognizable Cyclops. Jean Grey stood next to him along with Wolverine, Kitty, and the others. Emma frowned faintly as the fire began to consume the picture. She stood gazing into the flames, her arms crossed. With a sigh, she tossed another paper on top of the smoking pile and watched as the flames danced even higher. Looking away as the paper began to blacken around Scott, she came face to face with a curious Wolverine.

"What are you doing now, Frost?"he growled.

"It's none of your concern," she replied coldly. She attempted to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?"she snapped.

"You're going to give the students ideas, playing with fire like that." He frowned faintly. "Why _are_ you burning a bunch of newspapers, Frost?"

She scowled at him. "If you've come to tell me to stop, you can save your breath. I'm finished here." She tried to pull away, but Logan's grip held fast. He glanced at the picture and realization came to his eyes.

"Oh I see…" he said quietly.

Emma looked away, her vision getting slightly blurry all of a sudden.

Wolverine sighed and released her arm.

"Thank you," she said shortly, pulling it back to her and crossing her arms once more.

Logan gazed at the fire for a moment without answering. Suddenly, he grinned. "Mind if I help?"

Emma stared at him. "Your jokes are not appreciated, Wolverine."

He laughed. "No, no, I mean it. Listen," he answered, looking her straight in the eyes, "don't try to pretend you didn't have feelings for him. I _know_ you did and probably still do. You saved his life, and you still didn't get your fairy tale ending."

Emma scowled at him. "Is this really appropriate?"

He heaved a sigh, "Look, Frost, we may not always agree on things, but…well, what you did back there, when you saved Scott…"

"Leave me alone," Emma replied icily.

"Not until you hear me out," Logan replied firmly.

Frost frowned. "Whatever you have to say…"

"Just listen," he growled irritably. "No, I don't approve of you and Scott being together. But I'm sure you knew that?"

"Obviously," she answered.

"But that doesn't mean...I'm not saying…heck, Frost. If you wanna burn something or whatever because you're upset, I'm the guy you can talk to, alright? I know what it's like to love and lose."

Emma turned her back to him. Without turning around she replied, "Did you come out here just to mock me?"

Wolverine sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The woman was impossible. She turned back around. Suddenly he noticed she was crying a little.

"Would you please…" she trailed off as she raised a hand to wipe her eyes.

Wolverine strode over and, gently taking her arm, he led her back to the fire. "Like I said, I'm the guy to talk to. Let it out, Frost. It's ok to cry now and then."

"What on earth are you talking about?" she snapped, furiously rubbing her eyes. "I'm not crying, you dimwit."

"Uh huh, sure, right, whatever," he answered, his lips twitching in a faint smile.

She sighed and let her shoulders slump. Looking at the ground she said quietly, "Thank you, Wolverine."

"Anytime," he answered, gazing into the flames.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and Revelations

The mansion was quiet. Kitty, Bobby, Hank, Rogue, and Scott had turned in for the night hours ago. It was nearing three a.m. and silence filled the sleepy halls.

Wolverine rolled over on his side, muttering in his sleep. Scientists in lab coats….blurry faces hovering over him….the pain, the excruciating pain. Reflexively, his fists tightened. They were saying something he couldn't make out. The blinding pain filled his head so that he wanted to scream.

Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed as a very real cry echoed down the corridors, shattering the stillness. He paused listening, his ragged breath coming in gasps. A cold sweat drenched his forehead. A second passed, and then the scream came again.

In a flash, he was on his feet, claws extended. He crept out into the hallway, ears straining to hear the slight sound that would give his opponent away. Footsteps, breathing, the noise of a weapon being adjusted, was what he was attempting to hear. Strangely, there was nothing. No, wait, there was _something_. He tilted his head slightly, listening. The faint sound of someone moaning met his ears. Slowly, carefully, he slipped down the hallway. Abruptly, the groan came again. He looked up, realizing in an instant whose room it was coming from. Suddenly, the person inside cried out once more.

With one swift motion, he kicked the door open and barged straight in to Emma Frost's room, prepping for a fight.

There was no one to be seen.

He turned his head and spotted Emma, still asleep, thrashing about wildly. Rushing over, he sheathed his claws and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

"Frost! Frost, wake up. You're having a nightmare. I…oof!" he groaned as a telepathic wave of energy was sent at him. Clutching his head, he gritted his teeth and stood up. Warily, he made his way back over to try again. This time he tried a slightly different tactic. Holding her arms so she wouldn't hurt herself, he leaned over and spoke urgently in her ear.

"Frost, wake up. Emma…"he jumped back as she sat bolt upright, spine rigid, gasping for breath.

"No! Don't….Wolverine?" she raised her hands to her face and shuddered. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah," he growled, still holding his head, "it's me."

"What…what happened?"she asked weakly.

"You were having a nightmare, and…ya woke me up with your screaming."

Emma frowned, immediately back to her old self. "I highly doubt I was…well, excuse me for interrupting…."but Logan held up a hand.

"It's ok, Frost. I wasn't sleeping well anyway." He looked away, visions from his dream still floating through his mind.

Emma looked at him hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

He sighed and walked over to the window. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How about you? You gonna go all Jedi Ninja on me again?"

Emma blinked in confusion, "Pardon?"

He laughed harshly, and thrust open the window, letting the cool night air fill his lungs. "Oh, nothing, just that you nearly killed me with that telepathy of yours."

"Well, she said, a slight note of irritation in her voice, "you shouldn't have barged in here like a maniac and…"

"And what?" he demanded, wheeling around to face her. "You'd rather I just let you continue to act like you were being murdered?"

She sighed and massaged her temples. "No, that's not what I meant. I just…I'm sorry I hurt you. Thank you for waking me up."

Logan would have growled something sarcastic about the very _idea_ that she could hurt him, but he bit his tongue when he realized how hard it must have been for her to actually thank someone. He turned back around and gazed out across the moonlit grounds. All of a sudden, he became aware of her standing next to him. He glanced over at her. There was a troubled look on her face. Fairly certain that she was listening in on his thoughts, he mentally asked, "Are you gonna be ok?"

She started to nod and then shook her head, sighing. "My dream it…keeps running through my mind. It was…dreadful." She suddenly shivered and wrapped her arms about herself.

Wolverine glanced down at the grounds once more. He was just about to turn and leave when the faces of the scientists filled his mind's eye once more. Startled, he felt Emma stiffen beside him as she sensed his recognition of the vision.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My dream…those faces…you've seen them before?"

He frowned faintly to himself. "Yeah, seeing as that's what I was dreaming about…Were you scanning my mind or something?"  
She shook her head. "No, I was just about to tell you something when that horrible nightmare came to mind. You must have caught a glimpse of it….wait a minute. You were dreaming the same thing as I was?"

He grunted, "It would appear that way. But I've been having that dream for a long time. Why were you having a nightmare about it too?"

She frowned thoughtfully, "I must have been subconsciously using my telepathic abilities while I slept and accidentally picked up on your thoughts."

"Good grief, Frost, do you always have to pry into my head?" he growled.

She scowled at him. "I assure you, it wasn't at all intentional. I take no pleasure at all from reading your thoughts. Besides," she laughed softly, a gleam coming into her eyes, "it's so hard to find your brain."

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, but she merely smirked and turned her head to stare out the window.

Out of the blue, she suddenly trembled faintly.

"Sorry, I forgot that you ain't as used to the cold as I am," he said, reaching out to shut the window, but Emma put a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"It isn't that," she murmured.

"What's the matter, then?" he asked.

She shook her head, without looking at him and turned away. "I just can't get it out of my head. Do you have that dream often?"

He sighed and, after a brief moment of hesitation, placed his hands lightly on her shoulders in a reassuring gesture.

"Yeah," he replied.

She turned back to face him. "I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep any time soon. Would you like to continue this conversation in the kitchen over some tea?"

He laughed faintly. "I'm not much of a tea drinker, but sure, I'll come."

As he followed her out of the room, he heard her mutter, "I hope you plan on fixing the handle of my door?"

"Sure Frost," he laughed, rolling his eyes, "anything to make you happy."

She tried to scowl at him, but a faint smile kept twitching at the corners of her mouth. Sighing exasperatedly, she took off in the direction of the kitchen with a smirking Wolverine in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride and Prejudice

Author's Note: I altered some quotes up from the movie Pride and Prejudice to fit in.

"Why do you always have something negative to say about her, Emma?" Scott demanded angrily.

"Just because I'm the first one to point out any flaw in your goddess…" Emma muttered heatedly.

"It's like you have something personal against her, though. What did Jean ever do to you?"he insisted.

Emma grit her teeth and looked away. "Do you even have to ask?" she said so quietly it was barely audible.

Scott frowned and then suddenly his eyes widened. "You mean you…I…you never said you felt like that…"

Emma stared at him coldly. "That's precisely what I expected you to say. At least that's _something_ I can rely on you for." She turned and started for the door to the danger room, but Scott grabbed her arm.

"Emma, wait!"

She jerked her arm out of his grasp and, fighting back the urge to scream, turned and strode quickly out of the training area. Her vision started to blur as she hurried past curious students who had heard shouting. Upon reaching her room, she stepped inside and slammed the door behind herself. She then sank to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

Wolverine scowled faintly as Scott walked out of the danger room, looking stunned.

"Summers," he growled.

Scott looked up at him in confusion. "What? I…hey!" he cried as Wolverine shoved him against the wall. "Let go, Logan."

"Not until you tell me what the heck that was all about," Wolverine snarled in his face.

"It's none of your business," Scott replied in a superior tone of voice. "Now get off…"he shoved his way past Logan and skulked irritably down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Wolverine muttered something under his breath and took off up the staircase.

Emma sighed, massaging her temples and leaned against the door. Suddenly there was a quiet knock. Annoyed, she rose and reached for the handle.

"For once in your life, can you not just leave me alone…..Logan?" she stammered. She stared in shock as he pushed his way past her into the room, closing the door carefully behind him. He turned to face her.  
"Sorry, but I don't want to deal with Summers butting in with his opinion." His face softened almost imperceptibly. "You alright, Frost?"

Emma scowled at the floor. "This is most uncalled for," she replied icily. "If you think that we're suddenly friends because of our discussion the other night and that you can just barge in here and expect me to spill my soul to you…"she began.(See story number 2: Dreams and Revelations).

Wolverine's eyes narrowed. "Are you really that stuck up?" he growled.

Emma's scowl increased. "How dare you? How dare you come in here and…take it upon yourself to…to act like you have _any_ idea about what I am like? How _dare_ you?" she hissed.

Logan snarled, "I know that you're a stuck up, spoiled princess who thinks she can tell everyone around her what to do, and I know that you're too proud to stoop so low as to thank someone for being concerned about you."

"Oh really?" she asked coldly. "So am I to assume that you are referring to yourself as the "someone" who should be thanked?"

"Frost…" he started.

"Face it, Logan. We're not that different."

He laughed disbelievingly.

"It's true," she answered grimly. "Have you ever even _considered_ your own behavior? You're just as bossy and arrogant as I am."

"I am; am I?" he laughed harshly. "At least _I_ can realize when someone will never love me back."

Shock and hurt crossed Emma's face.

Logan grit his teeth and put a hand to his forehead. "Frost…I didn't…I shouldn't have said…"

"Are those really the words of our leader? You want to know something, Logan? From the moment I met you your arrogance and your complete disdain for my personal feelings made me realize that you are the last person in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to even _consider_ as a friend," she said bitterly.

"Frost…Emma, I'm sorry. I went too far," Wolverine spoke quietly.

"It is of small consequence," she sighed. "I will never be a part of this team, so…I am leaving. If you would please get out of my room, I would like to pack," she replied without looking at him. She began to walk toward her closet to retrieve a suitcase. Abruptly, she stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Logan turned her around to face him. However, she wouldn't look at him.

"Emma, look at me…please," he said.

"I have nothing further to say to you, Wolverine."

"I hurt you when I said what I did," he continued. "I _am_ sorry."

Emma didn't answer, but kept her gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

Gently, he placed a finger under her chin and raised her face to his level. There were tears in her eyes that she kept stubbornly trying to blink away. He lifted a hand and tenderly wiped away the ones that were beginning to trickle down her cheeks.

"Logan, this is highly inappro…"she trailed off as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. And for a moment, the world was still. Then it ended and Emma found herself crying again without knowing why.

Logan pulled her to himself and held her gently against his chest as she wept. His initial shock at the fact that he had actually _kissed_ her vanished in the wake of seeing her so upset.

"It's gonna be ok, Frost," he murmured, stroking the back of her hair.

She chuckled faintly at the use of what had become her title. "And here I was thinking that this meant I would actually be called by my name." She looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "What _does _this mean, Logan?"

Wolverine didn't answer for a moment. What was he thinking? He detested Frost… didn't he? She was so arrogant and always had to do things her way.

"Just like you?" a voice in his head asked.

He grudgingly admitted to himself that in some ways she did act exactly like him. She really wasn't as bad as some would try to say. It was just so infuriatingly difficult to have a civil conversation with her.

"Just like you," the voice repeated, this time as a statement of fact.

And there was the whole thing with the Phoenix. He closed his eyes. While he was hardly an "ends justify the means" kind of guy, he couldn't deny that she _had_ been attempting to help. But no, he didn't like her; he couldn't…could he?

Logan sighed. Holding her close to him, he answered, "It's just what I was trying to say the other day but couldn't put into words." (See story number 1: Flames). "I'm here for you when you need me."

"I knew what you meant then," she said, smiling faintly.

"Good," he answered, kissing her once more and then turning and leaving.

Emma stood alone thinking. Was it possible…no, surely not? She closed her eyes and massaged her temples wearily. Walking over to the window, she gazed out across the grounds. Suddenly, she spotted Logan speeding off, as usual, on his bike. She blinked. Had that really just happened? A faint smile tugged at her lips as Wolverine glanced back once in the direction of her window. Yes, she decided, it had.


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian Angel

Logan sped down the road, letting the wind whip past him. His mind was in turmoil. How could it not be? He had just kissed the Ice Queen herself. It wasn't so much that he regretted it. He couldn't deny that he liked her. He shook his head. If he had thought that a few days ago he would have wondered if he was going mad. But, he realized, he would have eventually come to the same conclusion. He…he loved her. Good grief, it was insane, but it was true. Despite her temper and every sarcastic remark she had ever made to him, he loved her. No, it wasn't in spite of those things, for he loved her for that side of her as well as for her bravery and heroism. She was right. They were more similar than he had ever allowed himself to believe. He sighed. No, he wasn't worried about himself. He _knew_ how he felt, but he was terrified of what her reaction to the kiss would be once she had had time to think it through. Maybe it would be best to stay away for a while.

Emma walked through the mansion thoughtfully. Suddenly voices floated through the hallways. They were coming from Scott's room. Cautiously, she crept forward and paused, listening. Scott and Jean were arguing heatedly inside.

"Scott, you've got to make a decision! Look, if it's over…I…I understand. Do what makes you happy."

"Jean…I…I don't know. I love you, but…she was there for me when you were…when we thought you were…"

"Dead?"

"Jean, please, don't say it. I can't stand to hear it."

"I'm not dead, Scott," she said softly. "I'm right here."

Emma peered around the partially open door. Jean stood with her back to the door, embracing Scott. Abruptly, Scott opened his eyes and spotted Emma. With a gasp, Emma spun away from the door and strode quickly down the hallway.

"Emma?" Scott called.

Emma hurried through the mansion and outside. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Emma, slow down," Scott pleaded.

Emma stopped and slowly turned to face him. "Scott, I'm sorry…I heard you talking and…"

"How much did you hear?" he asked looking worried.

"Enough."

They stood awkwardly for a moment. "Listen to me, Scott. If you…if you love Jean then…please, don't let me hold you back," Emma started clenching her fists by her sides.

"No," he said, looking shocked. "I mean, I…you've really helped me these past few months…and…I just don't know…" he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

It was a moment before Emma answered. With a sigh, she began, "Scott, I…ahh!"she doubled over, clutching her head.

"Emma?" Scott grabbed her and pulled her up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Wolverine…he's in trouble," Emma gasped.

The look of worry faded from Scott's face to be replaced by a look of anger. "Wolverine?" A vision of Logan and Jean flashed through his mind. "I'm sure he can handle himself. You're probably overreacting."

Emma stared at him. "Overreacting?" she asked furiously. "He's in danger, Scott!"

"Like I said," Scott said turning away, "he's been in a crisis more than once. He can handle himself." He turned back to Emma and reached out a hand to steady her, but Emma stumbled away from him in revulsion.

"I'm going to see for myself."

"Emma, don't," Scott commanded, but she ignored him and headed for the garage.

Scott watched her go with a feeling of confusion overwhelming him.

Wolverine frowned faintly. A strange scent had caught his attention. Growling faintly to himself, he pulled over and hopped off his bike. He peered intently into the surrounding forest. Suddenly, he dove to the side as a gun fired in his direction.

"Ah, almost, Domino," a familiar voice shouted.

The Brotherhood melted out from the cover of the trees.

"Hello, Wolverine," Quicksilver smirked. "How nice of you to join us."

Wolverine smiled dangerously and unsheathed his claws. "Good, I wanted some practice."

He sprinted forward, aiming for Pietro's throat, but the superfast mutant easily sidestepped him. Logan glanced around to see Quicksilver wave at him with a smirk from ten feet away. "Oh, I see how it is. Come on, pretty boy; hit me with your best shot."

"Oh, I don't have to. You see, that's why we brought _him_," he pointed as the Blob came lumbering forward. Domino and Avalanche took a step back to be safely out of the way.

"Oh just great," Wolverine muttered. He braced himself and hurtled forward, drawing back one arm to strike. Suddenly, he felt Pietro grab his arm and shove it away.

"What on earth…oof!" he groaned as the Blob reached down to pick him up and toss him effortlessly into the trunk of a tree. He winced as he felt the trunk crack under the weight of his adamantium skeleton. With a growl he leaped forward and pinned a startled Quicksilver to the ground. However, he abruptly fell back clutching his shoulder as Domino fired off a round in his direction.

Quicksilver seized the opportunity to push him back into the waiting Blob who thrust his arms behind his back. Wolverine struggled but could not break free.

"Logan!" a voice called.

He looked up to see Emma Frost sprinting in his direction.

"I'll handle this," Domino muttered raising her rifle.

"Frost, look out!" Wolverine shouted. He groaned as the Blob squeezed him tighter.

"Shut up," the large mutant commanded.

"Yeah," Logan winced, "at least _I_ can say more than one or two syllable words." With a howl of anger, the Blob raised him above his head and hurled him to the side. Logan collapsed, breathing hard.

Emma saw Logan go flying. The next second, she spotted the mutant Domino aiming for her heart. With one swift motion, Emma raised a hand to her temple as she ran and sent a mental blast at the woman. Domino crumpled the ground unconscious. She repeated the process with Avalanche and with Blob who fell over with a large crash.

"Frost," Wolverine gasped. "Look out behind you!"

Emma spun around as she felt a wind whipping around her. Quicksilver snatched her arms and, pinning them together, pulled her forward with a smirk.

"Ooh, fast but not fast enough," he grinned.

Emma smiled up at him. "It would appear that way, wouldn't it? However, I don't think you factored /this/ into the equation," she said, morphing into her diamond form.

"What the crap...argh!" he cried out in pain as Emma yanked her right hand free and drove it into his jaw. Pulling back her fist with a scowl, she returned to her regular form and sent a mental blast at Pietro, who was doubled over in pain, adding his unconscious body to pile.

Wolverine looked up as Emma sprinted over to him. "Emma? What are you doing here? It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself, Logan," she replied firmly.

"Sure am glad you showed up," he muttered.

"Yes, I noticed you weren't doing very well," she said, smiling faintly.

"Pff...I was getting my butt kicked," he growled. He looked up at her. "Thanks, by the way. I /don't/ know what would have happened if you weren't here."

Emma was silent for a moment.

Wolverine looked away awkwardly.

"Logan, about earlier..." she began.

Wolverine heaved a sigh. "Look, I don't know what I was doing...I'm sorry...I..."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," she smirked leaning over and kissing him full on the mouth.

Wolverine's eyes widened in shock, but he didn't move away. Instead he pulled her closer to himself, and, for a moment, they stayed like that.

After a little while, Emma broke away from the kiss. Putting her mouth close to his ear, she whispered, "If you ever do that again, I will kill you myself, understood?"

Wolverine laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Oh, and, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him, "I'm here for you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Arguments

"For crying out loud, Frost, what is your problem?" Logan growled angrily at the blonde telepath.

She folded her arms and regarded him coolly. "I'm simply stating a fact."

"What the heck is it to you how I deal with people?" he snarled. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're not much better."

"At least _I _can keep my temper," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, guys?" Kitty piped up from where she and the rest of the X Men were watching the argument from the kitchen table.

"What?" Emma and Logan both shouted.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting with each other," Scott began in a condescending tone of voice, but Emma stalked slowly over to him. He gulped and stared up at her.

"Scott, you can't possibly understand the severity of the situation," she said in a deadly quiet voice. He edged nervously away. She turned back to Wolverine. Striding over to him, she glared up into his face.

"What now, Frost?"

"I am sick and tired of your….barbaric behavior!" she snapped throwing her hands up in the air. "You couldn't act like a normal person if your life depended on it!"

"Emma! That's hardly," Jean began, but Emma spun around to face her, fire in her eyes. "Your opinion is not required here, Grey."

"What's the matter, Frost? Afraid she's gonna tell you something about yourself you don't wanna hear?" Wolverine sneered.

"How dare you?" Emma whispered, her eyes narrowing. "What right have _you_ to cast judgment on _me_? _You_, the one who has always abandoned the X Men in their time of need; you…" she suddenly stopped and gasped as, with a roar, Wolverine drove his claws into the wall a foot from her head.

"One…more…word," he hissed, his face only a few inches from hers.

"X Men, go, get out of here," Scott commanded. The rest of the team jumped to their feet and hurried out of the room. Cautiously, Scott began, "Logan…Logan, don't do anything stupid…"

Wolverine raised his eyes to stare at Cyclops. "This is between me and Frost."

"Logan," Scott began angrily, starting to stride over, but Wolverine lunged at him with a snarl. Scott's eyes widened. Wolverine stopped, his claws three inches from Cyclops's neck.

"You wanna keep talking, pretty boy?"

"Scott," Emma said, "leave. I can take care of myself."

"Emma," he started to plead.

She looked away. "Go find Jean," she replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Scott glanced back at Wolverine and scowled. He slowly backed out of the kitchen. "I'll be back for you, Emma," he said, looking pointedly at Wolverine.

"You do that," Logan muttered.

After a moment, Scott's quickened footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Emma suddenly sensed Wolverine standing directly behind her. She turned to face him. "Is Scott gone?" she said, keeping her voice hard.

Wolverine nodded.

Out of the blue she moved swiftly to him as he wrapped his arms tightly about her.

"Do you think they suspected anything?" she asked anxiously.

"They'd have to be a telepath to see through that, but don't worry, I don't think Jean noticed anything either."

She laughed softly and leaned her head against his chest, breathing in his scent. "How long do you think we can keep this up?" she asked quietly. She felt him sigh and hug her closer to himself.

"I don't know."

Emma was silent for a moment. "What will happen if they do find out?"

Logan chuckled, "I don't _want_ to know."

She smiled oddly. "Did you mean what you said?"

He laughed. "Did _you_?"

She smirked, "What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes. Raising a hand, he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She closed her eyes, a faint smile twitching at her lips.

He leaned over and placed his mouth on hers.

She put her arms around him as he pulled her closer to himself, pressing his lips harder against hers. After what seemed like only a brief moment, they broke apart. However, they stood for a little while longer, their faces only a few inches apart, as they held each other.

"Summers will be back soon," Logan mumbled after a minute or two.

"Yes," Emma answered sadly.

He let go of her and stepped back. "I…...see ya," he muttered, turning to leave.

"Logan?" Emma called softly after him.

He paused in the doorway and glanced back. "Yeah?"

"Try not to do anything stupid," she smirked.

He endeavored to frown, but ended up laughing quietly. "See you…Emma." He disappeared through the door.

Emma stood alone for a few minutes after he had left. All of a sudden, Scott showed up at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Emma! Are you alright?" he asked, striding over to her and taking her hands in his. Emma repressed a shudder and gently pulled away. "I'm fine, Scott. Why do you ask?"

Scott looked away. "I…" he suddenly blushed. "I was afraid...well, I just assumed that he would hurt…hurt you."

"On the contrary," Emma murmured, "he calmed down quite a bit once you had left." She lowered her head, hiding a smile. "I will…see you later, Scott."

Scott watched her turn and leave in confusion. What on earth was…never mind, he thought, shaking his head as he walked out of the kitchen to look for Jean.


End file.
